SPD: Mystic Fate
by Ptera.Imagin.Shocker
Summary: When SPD is destroyed from within and time begins to unravel, the B-Squad Rangers must travel to the source of the problems. To combat the new threat they receive new Powers and Zords to become the Power Rangers Mystic Force.
1. Chapter I

**SPD: Mystic Fate**

* * *

**Chapter I**

**Tempus Fuigit - Part I**

**(Opening Narration)**

In the three months since Gruumm's defeat, SPD Earth and its Rangers had undergone many changes. With Jack Landors's departure from SPD to work with Ally Samuels, Sky Tate had been promoted to Red Ranger to fill the void left behind. In turn Bridge Carson became the Blue Ranger, Elizabeth 'Z' Delgado became the Green Ranger and Sydney Drew became the Yellow Ranger, although the latter was initially hesitant, her new colour eventually grew on her.

With these promotions the Pink Ranger position was vacant, and it had been decided it would remain that way until a suitable candidate was found. The SPD Base had been seriously damaged in the final battle, leading to a much needed re-design, ditching the monotone grey in favour of white.

Boom, Kat Manx's chief gadget tester, had been reaccepted back into the Cadet Stream for his bravery and valour in the final battle. He had since risen to the rank of C-Squad Leader, taking over from Kyle Reynolds. The rumour mill had recently gone into overdrive, claiming that Boom was soon to be promoted to B-Squad as a Power Ranger. This, however, was something that Cadet Reynolds wasn't happy about and he was determined to reveal the favouritism.

**-Mystic Fate-**

**(SPD Command Center, 2026)**

The doors to the Command Center slid open and Cadet Kyle Reynolds entered, the doors closing behind him. Glancing around, he saw Commander Cruger stood at the main control panel on the centre console with Kat Manx. Cadet Reynolds made his way over to Cruger and saluted, getting Cruger's attention.

"What can I do for you, Cadet Reynolds?" asked Cruger, his voice betraying the fact that he had already guessed why Kyle was there.

"Sir, I feel it is my duty to report a serious case of favouritism," spoke Kyle in a clipped tone.

"Yes, and who is involved?" sighed Cruger.

"Cadet Boom, sir," answered Kyle, "He has risen from fresh recruit to C-Squad Leader in only three months, which is three times shorter than it took Officer Tate, sir."

"Boom, as it happens, is not fresh to the Academy," countered Cruger, "He entered as a Cadet three years ago, but dropped out as he couldn't handle the pressure. However, he has returned, already fully knowing and all rules and regulations, and has beaten a few records set by Officer Tate himself."

"But, sir!" protested Kyle.

"No buts, Reynolds," growled Cruger, "Was it you who inspired the entirety of SPD's Cadets and Staff to fight and then lead them into battle, alongside Dr. Manx and the Omega Ranger, against Gruumm's forces?"

"No, sir," replied Kyle, "Bu-"

"If I remember correctly," interrupted Cruger, "Weren't you one of the most vocal in abandoning SPD in its hour of need?"

Kyle's shoulders slumped and spoke, "I apologise, I should have never have brought this up, it won't happen again."

"See to it that it doesn't," replied Cruger, "Now, shouldn't you be relieving Officer Carson from Guard Duty at Card Storage?"

"Yes, sir!" affirmed Kyle, "I'll head there now."

"Good," muttered Cruger, watching as Cadet Reynolds saluted and left, heading for the Card Storage Facility.

"Don't you think you were a little harsh on him?" asked Kat.

"Sometimes that's the only way," replied Cruger, "Besides, I'm going to see Jack. I promised I go and visit him and his new venture when things were quiet."

"Sure, I can keep things under control here for a few hours," assured Kat, with a small smile.

"Thanks, Kat," spoke Cruger, turning and leaving the Command Center, heading in the direction of the Transport Bay.

**-Mystic Fate-**

**(Card Storage Facility)**

Kyle stormed down the corridor to Card Storage, he was angry. He had raised a genuine concern but Cruger had batted it away and belittled him in front of the entire Command Center. As Kyle reached the entrance to Card Storage he found Officer Bridge Carson, the Blue Ranger, locking up the main door with his authorisation code.

"Oh, hi Kyle!" greeted Bridge.

"Hey, Bridge," replied Kyle darkly.

"What's wrong?" asked Bridge, "I mean, I think you don't look happy, not that I think you look grumpy all the time, like Sky did."

"Bridge, you're rambling," spoke Kyle, Bridge's antics getting a small chuckle out of him, "Nah, Cruger again, I swear he hates me."

"He used to hate me," reminded Bridge.

"Yeah, but you did help save the world from Gruumm," reminded Kyle, "He did promote you to Officer as well as Blue Ranger."

"You helped as well," replied Bridge, "I know there's all sorts of rumours that you deserted SPD, but I saw you leading C-Squad into battle."

"Thanks, Bridge," spoke Kyle, opening the door to Card Storage with his code, "I'll have to say goodbye, I've gotta take inventory of the cards. If I don't start soon I'll be doing it until midnight."

"Sure, see ya!" replied Bridge, heading towards the Rec Room, Kyle entering Card Storage and shutting the door behind.

Kyle sighed and grabbed the inventory list of the desk, walking over to the filing cabinet the cards were stored in. He opened the high-security draw and found the first card. Kyle checked the first card, LS-001, was there and then checked the prisoner was still there, in this case it was Gruumm.

Kyle then moved on to the second card, LS-002, checking Broodwing was still inside and moved onto LS-003. However, he found his hand was moving by itself. His left hand began pull LS-003 out, to try and stop this from happening he grabbed his hand with his other, but it was in vain.

Kyle pulled the card out and tossed it into the air. The card shattered and released its occupant. Morgana laughed as she landed on her feet, she quickly blasted Kyle in the chest before he could react.

"Ooh, it feels good to be grown up again, it certainly has its advantages," smirked Morgana, rubbing herself happily as she admiring herself.

Kyle grunted and pulled himself on the desk, he knew he was going to die, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight. He pulled his blaster out and shot Morgana in the back, injuring her.

"You bastard!" swore Morgana, turning to face the dying Kyle, clutching a burn on her side.

"I've been told that a few times before," replied Kyle, entering his code into the door lock, sealing it shut with him inside, "Suck it, bitch!"

"You'll perish all the same," replied Morgana, blasting Kyle again, however this time he wasn't breathing afterwards.

Morgana laughed and shouted, "SPD's final hour is at hand!"

**-Mystic Fate-**

**(Rec Room)**

Bridge walked to the entrance of the Rec Room, waiting for the doors to open, he could hear music on the other side. After a few seconds he realised the door wasn't going to open and instead forced his gloved hand into the small gap between the doors. With a great heave Bridge pushed the heavy doors apart will little effort, glad for the super-strength that had developed as a side-effect of his genetic powers, first manifesting when he lifted a car.

"Door broken again?" asked Sky Tate, not looking up from his video game, having learned to relax a lot in the last three months.

"Sky's playing his retro games again," complained Sydney Drew jokingly as she and Z Delgado danced to a Kira Ford album.

"She didn't mean it," spoke Sky, patting his Sega Genesis.

Bridge smiled and launched himself onto the sofa beside Sky, "I hate guard duty!"

"Tell me about it!" agreed Z, "I guess it okay, I mean at least Gruumm or anyone won't escape."

"I'm done with Gruumm," spoke Sky, "I'm glad all we have to deal with are more pedestrian crimes, I'm not sure I could take the full blown ranger deal again."

"Why worry?" asked Syd, "It's not like Gruumm or any of his cronies have broken out. Besides, was everthing fine when you left, Bridge?"

"Yeah, totally, completely," replied Bridge, taking off his jacket and taking a second controller, "All good! All fine! Pe-"

"We get the idea, Bridge," interrupted Sky, with a small smile, "I'm sure everything is alright!"

**-Mystic Fate-**


	2. Chapter II

**SPD: Mystic Fate**

* * *

**Chapter II**

**Tempus Fuigit - Part II**

**(Card Storage Facility)**

Gruumm stretched and groaned, only seconds after Morgana had released his for his card.

"Those cards are so cramped," moaned Gruumm, his shoulder making a funny clicking noise.

"What do we do now, Master?" asked Morgana, bowing to Gruumm.

"Good to see Omni taught you some manners, and purged you of your stupid and childish behavior," replied Gruumm, "If you're looking for something to do, kill Broodwing. He's betrayed me before, he'll do it again."

"Yes, Master!" spoke Morgana, pulling Broodwing's card out and crushing it in her hand, silencing Broodwing's protests.

"Very good, now we have to get through these doors," explained Cruger, "It appears the cadet you killed locked them tight."

"How will we do it?" asked Morgana.

"Allow me," replied Gruumm, gathering a ball of black energy and firing it and the door, blasting them open. Gruumm's knees buckled and Morgana caught him before he hit the floor.

"Master, are you okay?" questioned Morgana worriedly.

"I'll be fine," replied Gruumm, steadying himself, "I am still weak from being trapped in that infernal card!"

"Yes, Master!" agreed Morgana, bowing her head.

"Now, release the rest of the prisons, they should act as a suitable distraction for us to meet with our informant," ordered Gruumm.

"Who is the informant?" asked Morgana.

"All in good time," replied Gruumm, "Now, get on with it!"

"Yes, Master!" spoke Morgana, grabbing a handful of cards and tossing them into the corridor outside, where they released their occupants.

In a flash of blue light, twelve aliens were released, including Mirloc, Slate, Wootox and Dru Harrington. The aliens all ran off in different directions bringing glorious destruction, except one.

**-Mystic Fate-**

**(Rec Room)**

Back in the Rec Room, Bridge froze and his eyes went wide, causing the other three to stop what they were doing. Sky put his controller down and gave Bridge a gentle shake, but no response came.

"Bridge?" called Z, "Earth to Bridge?"

"Something's wrong," spoke Syd.

"Something's very wrong," added Sky.

"There's been a breakout, Gruumm and Morgana," whispered Bridge, "They've re-"

"Released all the aliens you captured," finished a figure in the doorway to the Rec Room.

"You!" shouted Sky angrily, launching in self at his former best friend.

Dru Harrington dived to one side and spoke again, "I'm not here for a fight, I came here to warn you!"

"Why?" asked Sky, "Why do you care? Shouldn't you be joining in?"

"All my life I was groomed for the role of infiltrating SPD," replied Dru, "My people hate SPD, they banned my planet from slave trading."

"A sob story won't convince us," retorted Syd, pulling out her blaster.

"Maybe this will," spoke Dru, pulling his sleeve up to reveal his friendship band, "You were first and only friend I've ever had, Sky. I've had a lot of him to think about it, I was wrong to betray you and I'm sorry. I understand if you still want to kill me, hell, sometimes I want to kill myself. But please, just trust me on this one!"

"You betray us! Any of us!" warned Sky, "I will kill you!"

"I understand," replied Dru, calmly.

"The Command Center!" shouted Bridge, coming out of his trance.

"What is it?" asked Z, kneeing at Bridge's side.

"It's under attack," replied Bridge, "There's cadets in there, a lot of them."

"Why are the alarms going off?" asked Syd, looking around at the alarms that should be on in such a situation.

"Gruumm mentioned a traitor within SPD," explained Dru, "They could have deactivated the alarms."

"This is very, very bad," muttered Z.

"Take this," spoke Sky, tossing his blaster to Dru, "Syd, you too!"

Syd complied and tossed her blaster to Dru, who took one each hand, ready for a fight.

"You remember how to use them?" asked Sky.

Dru cocked his eyebrow and replied, "I could do with a good work out."

Suddenly, Wootox appeared in the doorway, gunning for Sky, screaming in his unintelligible language. Two laser beams struck Wootox and sent him flying into a wall. The rangers turned to see Dru stood with his Blasters raised and smoking.

"Let's end this!" called Sky, pulling out his Delta Morpher, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"SPD EMERGENCY!"

"One! SPD Red!" shouted Sky.

"Two! SPD Blue!" called Bridge.

"Three! SPD Green!" announced Z.

"Four! SPD Yellow!" finished Syd.

The four now morphed SPD Rangers drew their respective weapons, Sky his Delta Blasters and the others their Deltamax Strikers.

"FIRE!" shouted the four rangers, pulling their triggers at the same time. The five blasts combined and struck Wootox, incinerating him.

"We killed him?" questioned Z, "How is that possible? Why didn't we contain him?"

"The containment system is down," replied Bridge, "Lethal forces protocols have been activated, there's nowhere to contain any criminals."

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy," added Sky sarcastically, memories of being trapped in Wootox's body resurfacing in his mind.

"We'd better go," offered Syd, "The Cadets need us."

"You're right, let's go," replied Sky, the four rangers slipping through the inactive doors, Dru tagging along, to find aliens everywhere, chasing and slaughtering cadets.

With a loud roar the Rangers and Dru charged into battle. Sky flipped over Rhinix and blasted him away. Z slashed Bugglesworth with her Baton, Syd following up with a shot from her Deltamax Striker.

Bridge slashed at Hydrax with his Baton before using his super-strength to kick her away and into Tomars. Dru sprinted towards the two, jumping up and running along the wall to avoid blasts, all while firing his Blasters at them.

Dru kicked off the wall and landed next to Bridge as Hydrax and Tomars exploded, taking out Bugglesworth at the same time. Sky finished off Rhinix with his combined Deltamax Blaster and the give looked around the now hostile-free corridor.

"Five down," muttered Dru, "About three hundred more to go!"

**-Mystic Fate-**

**(1314 Eldon Terrace)**

"So why are you really here?" asked Jack Landors, sitting back in his chair.

"Something big," replied Cruger, well aware Ally could hear their conversation in the next room.

"How big?" questioned Jack, frowning.

"A traitor," answered Cruger, "I fear it may come to a head any day soon."

"So you want me to come back to SPD," stated Jack.

"Yes, but only until the traitor is found," explained Cruger, "Besides, Kat needs someone to do some testing on, the reproduction of the Omega Morpher isn't going very well."

"What do you think the traitor's gonna do?" asked Jack, the former Red Ranger's face creasing with worry.

"He'll be gunning for me," replied Cruger, "He'll turn the tables, make me look like the traitor, that's what we were taught, back in the early days of SPD."

"Who do think it is?" questioned Jack.

"Supreme Commander Fowler," answered Cruger, "He's been acting very strange of late, which is why I'm giving you this."

Cruger produced a Delta Morpher and handed it to Jack, "It's only an hour-morpher, loaded with a prototype Omega Ranger Suit. Nowhere as near as powerful as the real deal, but it'll easily outclass your old Delta Morpher."

Suddenly, the side of the house exploded, sending Jack and Cruger flying through the wall. Jack landed and crawled over to where Ally lay. He quickly felt for a pulse and was distressed when he didn't find one. Jack rolled Ally over and was horrified to find the stomach had been ripped open and intestines spilled out.

"NO!" shouted Jack, clutching the dead body of his girlfriend, rocking back and forth.

"Jack we have to go!" shouted Cruger, trying to drag him away, "Ally would want to you survive!"

"You're right, but whoever did this will pay," snarled Jack.

"That would be me," spoke Fowler as he walked in through the ruined wall, a hit-squad of SPD Commandos following him.

"You!" shouted Jack, trying to dive at Fowler, only for Cruger to hold him back.

"Commander Anubis Cruger, you are under arrest for high treason and murder," stated Fowler in a smug tone.

"Murder?" spat Cruger, "How the hell did you come up with that one?"

"It's so sad, I'll have to tell the press how Commander Cruger went insane and murder the poor Ally Samuels and Jack Landors," sneered Fowler.

"Commander, please let me kill him," snarled Jack, pulling out the prototype morpher.

"I'm not your Commander anymore, you can do what you want," replied Cruger, as he and Jack got to their feet, preparing to morph.

"SPD EMERGENCY!"

"OMEGA RANGER POWER!"

In a flash Cruger and Jack morphed into the Shadow and Omega Rangers respectively, however the Omega Ranger Suit lacked the Throttle Morpher, a pair of Delta Blasters were holstered and gold trimming had been replaced with silver.

"SPD SHADOW RANGER!"

"SPD OMEGA RANGER!"

With a cry the two rangers charged into battle with the commandos, their ranger powers giving them the upper hand, but only just.

**-Mystic Fate-**

**(Kat's Lab)**

Kat stood behind her desk, blaster raised at the main doors of the Lab, which were beginning to buckle under attack from the released. Kat hacked her way back in the SPD mainframe with her free hand, cursing who ever locked the system down. With a few choice keystrokes the alarms began to wail and the automatic defences came online.

The laser guns then began to fire at all those who were implanted with a prisoner chip, which had been inserted after a criminal had been contained. Suddenly, Morgana teleported in front of the buckling doors, throwing an energy blast and Kat and the other technicians.

"Surprise!" shouted Morgana gleefully, "Don't you just love them!"

Kat swore in her native language and looked around to see that none of the technicians had survived Morgana's attack, Kat's superior reflexes had allowed her to get a head start on getting out of the way. Kat reached into her pocket and pulled out her Kat Morpher, which still had close to twenty minutes of usage left.

"How about this!" hissed Kat, leaping over the control panel and kicking Morgana into the doors.

"SPD EMERGENCY!"

"SPD! KAT RANGER!"

Kat morphed into the Kat Ranger and drew a pair of custom Delta Blasters, something she had added recently. Kat leapt up again and blasted Morgana, who went into her warrior mode just in enough time to avoid being incinerated.

"Nice designer suit you got there, kitty-kat!" snarled Morgana, "Do you know where I can get one of those?"

"Not a chance, you mangy dog!" retorted Kat, firing again.

Morgana flipped out of the way and land next to the main console. She quickly pulled a drawer open, sending a blast at Kat with her other hand in order to keep her busy.

"What do you think? Pink or Yellow?" taunted Morgana, holding up two spare Delta Morphers, "Or I could go for Red!"

Kat hissed and fire at Morgana again, this time sending her flying back to the wall, knocking one of the Delta Morphers out of her hand.

"Pink it is then!" muttered Morgana, powering down, out of her warrior mode.

"Don't you dare!" warned Kat.

"Try and stop me!" retorted Morgana, activating the Delta Morpher.

"SPD EMERGENCY!"

"Five! SPD Pink!" called Morgana as she morphed into the Pink SPD Ranger.

"This is gonna be so much fun," spoke Morgana, drawing her Deltamax Striker and launching herself at Kat.

**-Mystic Fate-**


	3. Chapter III

**SPD: Mystic Fate**

* * *

**Chapter III**

**Pink with Evil - Part I**

**(Kat's Lab)**

"This is gonna be so much fun," spoke Morgana, drawing her Deltamax Striker and launching herself at Kat.

Kat dived to one side and blasted Morgana away. Morgana, however, shrugged it off and charged at Kat, slashing her again and again with her Baton. Morgana picked the injured Kat Ranger up by her throat and began to squeeze, choking her.

Kat lashed out at Morgana with her fist, striking her in the same place Kyle had shot her earlier, causing Morgana to drop her. Kat fell down to the floor, her morph cancelling as she did.

"No, not now!" muttered Kat angrily, realising that the usage left in the Kat Morpher had been shorter than she thought. Morgana recovered and wandered over to the injured Kat, who was too exhausted to move.

"Looks like your time's up, kitty-kat," taunted Morgana, "I'll be sure to tell the Rangers you begged to die when I kill them."

"You may kill me, you may destroy SPD," spat Kat, "But I know however, whenever, the Rangers will track you down and they will avenge me and all those you have murdered! Mark my words!"

"Yawn! You're boring me now!" replied Morgana, using the sharp side of her Baton to slowly slit Kat's neck, her screams echoing down the corridors of SPD.

**-Mystic Fate-**

**(Card Storage Facility)**

Boom raced down the corridors of SPD, passing dead bodies of Cadets and Aliens alike, some recognised, some he didn't. His communicator had received a message only minutes before, ordering him to go Card Storage. Boom rounded the corner and found himself faced with the traitorous A-Squad, although they were unmorphed.

"My, my! The best they could send to fight us is Kat's lab rat!" snarked Charlie.

"I think they chose him 'cause they can use his fat ass a shield," added Cliff.

Boom roared and charged Cliff, punching him in the face and taking him down. However, Boom didn't stop, he focused all the abuse he had ever received about his fitness or weight into every punch until he heard a loud snap. Boom sagged and he felt himself being kicked away, dim shouting ringing in his ears before everything came back into focus.

"You bastard!" screamed Ivan, charging at Boom, "You've killed him."

Boom blocked a blow from Ivan and kicked him back into Rachel and Beevor. Boom turned to look at Cliff, his neck bent at angle that told him all he needed to know, he had killed Cliff.

"You betrayed SPD and tried to kill my friends," growled Boom, "This is what you deserve!"

Beevor launched himself at Boom, morphing into the Blue A-Squad SWAT Ranger as he did. Boom stepped aside and used Beevor's momentum against him, smashing his into the wall, cracking his helmet and knocking him unconscious.

Rachel and Ivan morphed into SWAT Mode and charged at Boom, who quickly grabbed Beevor's Delta Enforcer, blasting the two them into the opposite wall, powering them down and rendering them unconscious.

"Looks like this is one on one!" spat Charlie.

"SPD EMERGENCY!"

Unlike the others, Charlie morphed into her base form, similar to that of the B-Squad but had a helmet identical to that of the Red Astro Ranger.

The Red A-Squad Ranger drew her Delta Blasters and fired at Boom. Her target dived to the side, returning fire as he did. Charlie charged at Boom, knocking him off his feet.

"You know, I didn't think you of all people would have the balls to kill someone," remarked Charlie, "It seems there's an opening in A-Squad if you're willing."

"I would never betray SPD," retorted Boom.

"Ah Honey," mocked Charlie, "In a few hours SPD won't even exist."

"What do you mean?" questioned Boom.

Charlie suddenly began to feel weak and stumbled backwards, powering down as she did. The Red Ranger watched in horror as her hands began to fade out of existence.

"What's happening?" shouted Charlie as she slowly vanished.

"What the hell," breathed Boom in shock.

Charlie looked down sadly, a tear rolling down her face, "I did it to protect him, all I wanted was to protect him, because I loved him."

"Who?" asked Boom, but it was too late, Charlie had vanished out of existence, meaning only one thing, "Time Travel."

**-Mystic Fate-**

**(SPD Command Center)**

The four B-Squad Rangers and Dru charged down the corridor to the Command Center, weapons drawn. The five launched themselves at the horde of prisoners trying to smash their way into the locked Command Center doors.

"Don't let them get it!" ordered Sky, blasting Ringbah with his Delta Blasters.

"Roger!" replied the other three rangers, slashing at the nearest prisoners.

"Double team?" asked Dru, holding up his blasters.

Sky gave an uncharacteristic grin, "You're on!"

Dru and Sky quickly went back to back, using their twin blasters to shoot any and all prisoners who got too close, including Slateface and Parsnippity. In an organized attack, Sinuku, Debugger and Drakel all charged at the rangers and Dru at the same time.

"Hit the deck!" shouted Sky, causing to Z, Bridge and Syd to throw themselves onto the ground.

Sky and Dru set their blasters to maximum and fired blindly, spinning around, still back to back. Within a few seconds the three attacking prisoners had been incinerated along with Slateface, Parsnippity and a few other prisoners. The other three climbed back to their feet and resumed the fight.

"Takes you back, huh?" asked Dru with a smile.

Suddenly, Mirloc loomed out the shadows, sword in hand, and charged at Sky, having recognized his voice. He stabbed with his sword and felt in enter flesh. The alien looked up to see Dru on his blade, the Tangarian having used his body as a shield to protect his best friend.

Mirloc pulled the blade out of Dru's stomach and sneered, "You defected again, Giganis? I thought better of you!"

"My name is Dru Harrington! Not Giganis!" gasped Dru, forcing his blasters past the safe charging limit and grabbed Mirloc. The blasters overloaded and exploded, ripping Mirloc apart and blasting Dru into the wall.

"DRU!" shouted Sky, racing to his friend's side.

"Sk-ky!" spluttered Dru, blood leaking out of the corner of his mouth, "Don't stop f-fighting."

"Dru, hold on!" warned Sky, "We'll get you help, I won't let you die!"

"I'm going now, but I have something to give you," spoke Dru, raising his hand and pulling a glowing white ball out of his chest, "This is the Light of Tangar, my people entrusted it to me. Now I pass this on to you, brother."

Dru's eyes closed and his ragged breathing stopped.

"No," muttered Sky, tears streaming down his face, "Please don't die."

"He's already gone," spoke Syd, putting a hand on Sky's shoulder and knelt down, she and the other two had finished dealing with the prisoners, "He's dead."

"NO! He can't be!" shouted Sky, "It can't end like this!"

"Keep on fighting," assured Syd, "Do it for Dru."

Sky powered and wiped his eyes, accepting a hug from Syd, who assured him and rubbed his back. Sky broke the hug and took ball of light in Dru's hand. He stood up and turned to face the fresh horde of prisoners who had arrived to replace the now dead prisoners.

"This is for you, Dru!" shouted Sky, slamming the ball of light into his chest, allowing it to sink in.

Sky entire body glowed and he felt completely re-energised. He quickly morphed back into the Red Ranger and charged at the prisoners, blasting them to ashes with his Delta Blasters.

"SPD BATTLIZER!"

RIC barked and came charging down the corridor, Sky powered straight into Cyber Mode, then joining with RIC to go into Sonic Mode.

"Let's end this," shouted Sky, slashing his way through the horde of close to twenty prisoners.

Sky cut down prisoner after prisoner but they kept on coming, pulling at his armour, some of it coming off. Sky felt his chest being torn of and turned to see three of the prisoners smashing RIC's body to pieces.

"NO!" shouted Syd, seeing her pet and friend being destroyed.

"Bridge!" shouted Sky, throwing his sword to the Blue Ranger, RIC's head still intact on the end.

Bridge caught it and turned to Syd, "It's fine, RIC's data chips are still in his head, we can build him a new body."

Syd sighed and spoke, "For a second I thought we'd lost him."

"Trust me, it'll be fine," replied Bridge, banishing the sword to the weapon storage in the Morphin Grid.

Sky powered into SWAT Mode and renewed his attack, blasting the prisoners apart with his Delta Enforcer. Finishing off the last prisoner, the tannoy system in the SPD Base crackled into life.

"Hello, SPD!" taunted Morgana, "Need I remind you of your impending death and inform you that you're gonna need a new Head of Technology, I'm afraid Dr. Manx tragically passed away with my baton in her throat."

"THAT BITCH!" roared Sky as the message ended, "I'M SO GOING TO KILL HER!"

"The only place that could have come from is Kat's Lab," spoke Bridge sadly.

"Bridge, you come with me to find her," ordered Sky, "Z and Syd, you make sure no prisoners get inside."

"Roger that!" confirmed Z and Syd.

"Let's go," barked Sky, running off in the direction of the Lab, Bridge struggling to keep up.

**-Mystic Fate-**


End file.
